


Because I'm so in love with you

by Quinn_F



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_F/pseuds/Quinn_F
Summary: Cheryl just smiled and reach for her hand "All I want baby is for you to promise to never leave me" she said shyly. "I would do anything in return, just.." Cheryl said again, looking small. "Just stay with me." Ronnie just nodded not promising per se but Cheryl just smiled at her and said "I am so in love with you Ronnie.."-----Betty lifted Cheryl's chin to get the pale to look at her. As Betty hold Cheryl's stare, she felt her heart swell, she's known her so long but didn't really bother  help her with her inner battles and all those beatings she saw mark the pale girl, she swept it away.Betty leaned in and kissed Cheryl, she wanted it to translate her unspoken apologies and promise to never let go."I promise." Betty spoke and leaned in for another kiss, Cheryl pouted her lips this time to meet Betty's lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is roughly written. I had one originally done, but my phone died before I was able to saved it. It's supposed to be just one chapter, but I guess the lack of Cheryl and Veronica or Betty and Cheryl made me decide to make this a multi-chap. I hope you enjoy reading.

People thinks Cheryl has a stone heart. They see her as something plastic, like a Matel barbie, all beauty and no emotion. What they don't know is that at home, Cheryl is like a little girl. Calling her parents mommy and daddy like a kid who wanted nothing more than her parents affection.

What people don't know is that she yearns to be appreciated and liked, opposed to what Veronica said to her during their tryouts. Cheryl wanted her parents to think that the students at the school feared her. She plays the charade of the Queen Beetch. Cheryl didn't want another reason for her parents to look down on her. Jason was the ever golden boy, even after his demise. Cheryl didn't want to be always standing behind his shadows no matter how Cheryl loved her brother.

Clifford and Penelope sees their daughter as a weakling. Cheryl shows that she is tough and that nothing gets to her, especially not to anyone who her parents think as an underling. Veronica shouldn't be an exemption.

Cheryl thought what best way can she play up the tough rebel than by being friends with Veronica, who happens to be a spawn (see: offspring) of their entrepreneur enemy, Hiram Lodge.

"Keep your friends close and your enemy closer" she reasons with her mother "Am I wrong mommy?" She asked tentatively. "Very well. Just don't give in" her mother warns.

Cheryl didn't want to be necessarily friends with Veronica. She just wanted to please her parents but surprisingly Veronica was nice. She was the only true friend who had tried after Jason's demise.

Veronica was the one who helped her get through her breakdown during the Friday night game. "I'm alone, I'm alone.." the redheaded brokedown and Veronica had been there, casting her hair aside and rubbing circles at Cheryl's back, "Hey, you're not alone" Veronica assures "I'm right here.."

In turn Cheryl asked Veronica to join her slumber party. She wanted to geniunely thank the girl for caring. Cheryl was so used to people fawning over her but only because they wanted to juice up on her fame, Veronica was the only one who looked past their hate to actually follow her and comfort her… okay maybe Betty came too, but she knew too well it was because the blonde was scared for Ronnie's sake. Not really knowing what will be unleashed on the raven haired girl.

Cherly hates that her parents sees through her, that the slumber party was mostly sincere and that she really was glad to have a geniune friend in Veronica. 

The raven haired girl witnessed how brutal the Blossom parents can be with their words. Everything they said to their daughter were spitted angrily. At one point, Penelope even yanked on Cheryl's chin to get her daughter to look at her when she insulted her and gripped her arms so hard it almost fell off with how much lightweight the girl is.

Veronica only held Cheryl's opposite arm gently. Trying to calm her while she holds her cries. After the couple left, Cheryl burst her cries out, turning her back at Veronica "fuck it" she muttered and inhaled sharply. The redhead felt a hand lay on her back, tenatative but comforting "It's okay" Ronnie assured.

Cheryl wiped her eyes before turning to face the other girl. 

"Thank you." Cheryl said clipped. "Let's get ready for bed?" Cherly asked with a small smile. Veronica nodded and just followed the other girl to her room.

Veronica looked over Cheryl and Jason's pictures. The former saying that Jason was crazy handsome. Cheryl agreed nodding her head "the handsomest, that's why my parents loved him" she said the last part without bitterness, which was shocking for Veronica. The brunette always thought of the girl as selfish because of how people at school pictured her.

"You're very beautiful yourself too, Cheryl" Veronica said, trying to egg the redhead to look at her. She eventually did and Veronica smiled affectionately at her "your parents are crazy not to have been looking at you the same" Veronica said a little agrily. 

Cheryl felt her heart race. No one has cared enough about her as much as Veronica. "I feel like a broken record for saying thank you" Cheryl said with quip. 

The two cleared up the bed and said their goodnight, both knew how tomorrow's going to be a drag. Jason will finally be put to rest and that scared Cheryl because her parents now have more reasons to hurt her.

The next day was chilling. Veronica met with her friends and before she can try and tell them how messed up the Blossom couple are, they heard some harsh scrambling and then a loud cry came. Veronica was so worried Cheryl had been hurt again, she went up to her room seeing Cheryl on the floor, nursing a very red cheeck with crimsom blood running down her pale arms. Before she can push open the door, Veronica saw the older Blossom lady stood before the younger girl and kicked her shin. 

"I told you to keep your mouth shut, you ungrateful turd" the younger girl just sobbed and cast her eyes down. "Don't come down anymore" she warned her daughter. "Your father and I are going to do damage control".

Penelope had stomped her way outside Cheryl's door. Veronica heard the redheaded ugly cries, she wasn't holding back anymore. Her cries were intense and she was starting to lose breath and Veronica was panicked and so she pushed opened the door and Cheryl abruptly controlled herself. 

Cheryl angrily wiped her tears and swallowed her cries. She covered her mouth to control its quiver but when Veronica is looking at Cheryl with understanding she just wanted to break into her cries again. And that's exactly what she did when Veronica came kneeling down before her and taking the other girl into her arms.

"Sshh, baby.. I'm right here. It's going to be okay." Veronica rocked Cheryl back and forth and the raven haired girl just wanted to wanted to shred the Blossom parents off.

 

Veronica ushered Cheryl to her bed. "Stay here, Imma clean you up." she coaxed Cheryl to agree of her leaving.

Veronica gathered some wash cloth and luckily Cheryl has some sort of basin in her bathroom that she used that as a basin for the water to wash Cheryl's face with.

"Hey…" Veronica called and Cheryl slightly sit up from lying on on her bed. "I didn't think basins can be luxurious until I saw this." She tapped her finger on the basin of water.

Cheryl smiled, no she actually chuckled albeit softly, Veronica hasn't really noticed how pretty the other girl was even with her make-up running and hair tousled "It's Baccarat, mommy insist on getting crystals from there" she said the last part sadly. 

Veronica only nodded, she sat infront of Cheryl and started dumping the washcloth into the water and squeezed them out. She started wiping Cheryl's face gently, she wasn't directly looking at the other girl but Cheryl was staring at her with gratitue and disbelief. 

Veronica was averting eye contact at all cost. She cant bare looking back Cheryl especially while looking small like that. Veronica was almost done when tears started dripping down from Cheryl's eyes, Veronica finally met the other girls eyes "what's the matter Cheryl?" She asked confused.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to stay." Cheryl said in between sobs. She shook her head and dropped her head. "You didn't have to help me, I'm a horrible person" she said angry at herself. "N-No.." Veronica said softly. "You are not" she helped assured the other girl.

Pity, it was pity that Cheryl saw from Veronica's look and felt in her touch, even her words sounded forced. The redhead cannot bare it any longer. Everyone she loved looked at her at like she was always a slightly low version of herself. 

Veronica lifted Cheryl's chin and looked straight into her the redhead's eyes. "You are a wonderful person Cheryl" the raven haired girl tried to convey all her emotions into what she is saying. "Sure you can be mean…" Veronica joked and thank god Cheryl smiled. "You don't need to be like your parents" the tanned girl gently tucked the hair that has gotten out of place "I know it's all for show…" she then added.

Cheryl smiled back at Veronica "I'm really tired" she started lying down. "You can leave now if you want" she looked at Veronica "Thank you for last night and earlier. You didn't have to stay" she thanked Veronica while smoothing down her silk sheets "I wont hold you captive here." she last said sounding good natured whilst eyes becoming heavy.

"I'll just be right here" was the last words Cheryl heard until she gave into slumber. All that crying made her tired, it also didn't help that she hurt from all that bruises she got from her mother.

It was already late in the evening when she felt arms circling her waist. She moved further into the other persons back, basking on the warmth that surrounds her. She immediately snap her eyes open "what the hell?" Cheryl mouthed to herself. 

Cheryl was having an internal struggle and squeezing her eyes shut while shaking her head. "Will you please relax." Veronica broke silence. "You're ruining the moment." She giggled.

Cheryl turned around from the embrace and was looking flustered. "Why are you still here?" The redhead asked. Veronica came closer to Cheryl and hugged her tightly. "I wanted to make sure you're safe" Veronica shrugged and Cheryl chanced a glance to the girl. Veronica's eyes are still closed "and I wanted to make sure you sleep okay". she added after kissing Cheryl forehead. 

Cheryl stiffend a bit at the gesture. It was so sincere she sighed at the thought. "Thank you Ronnie" she said hesitantly. 

Veronica looked at the other girl with her brows furrowed "Is that okay?" the redheaded asked. "That I call you Ronnie?" Cheryl waited, scared that Veronica might think she was too comfortable too soon.

The raven haired girl just smiled and leaned forward giving Cheryl a peck on her lips. "Shhh, let's go back to sleep!" Cheryl was startled but in a good way and decided it was okay, that she called her Ronnie and that Ronnie kissed her. Cheryl closed her eyes again and came closer to Veronica's embrace.

That was how their relationship started. Cheryl started coming with Veronica and her friends. She started becoming loose and she started smiling more, at least within Veronica's circle.

Veronica for the earlier part of their relationship had always been there for Cheryl, she cared above everbody else. She protected the redhead from her parents, she changed the fiery attitude to a warmer one instead. She was the reason why she has less of her evil smirks and now wears geniune smiles.

But Veronica wasn't relentless, she felt tired of protecting her girlfriend, she found the opportunity to get away during practice with the pussycats and then she started hanging out more with Archie. 

Cheryl was okay with that, she understands that it is hard to keep up with her, both times when she was acting tough and when she had loosen up. She lets Veronica be when the girl starts becoming unreasonably irritable. She knew that she can't have Veronica on a leash so she let's her be.

Veronica always spends her after school time with Archie, "Were practicing his new songs" she would always reason to Cheryl when she comes to visit her at night, after Cheryl insisted on it, but not after she notices that she smelt faintly of aftershave.

Cheryl notices this when she would come close to her girlfried to give her a hug. When she squeezes, the scent in Veronica's clothes drives her mad, but she pushes past it and decides its because they might be sitting next to each other. 

Veronica's hugs are colder and stiffed. Her stories are mostly general, talks lesser and looks at her less and less everyday they are together. Even her kisses felt colder. She doesn't even initiate it anymore.

Cheryl still tried her best not to push anything with Veronica. She fell for the girl hard and didn't want to pressure her if she's not ready to a more serious relationship. And Veronica relishes on the extent of freedom Cheryl gives her.

Veronica finds all reasons to get away, to stay a feet apart from Cheryl. And she does exactly that. Veronica is always with Betty having best friends mani pedis. She doesn't come along and not even Betty insists in her joining, of course Veronica has to do with it, she would glare at Betty whenever she attempts to ask the other girl to come. Cheryl will just brush it off and pretend she was having dinner with her parents in another town anyway. 

Veronica knew this isn't true, because Cheryl is always left in their house alone, being attended to by servants, instead. But Veronica just wants to get away, and Cheryl lets her because she didn't want Veronica to have any reason to leave her, for real.

When Cheryl does get her alone time with Veronica, she would always be busy texting with Kevin. "It's my duty to attend to my best gay" she'd say, she'd reason it was a fasion emergeny or she was helping the boy with his love crisis.

Cheryl loves Veronica so much she endures these. She accepts that she is just a second priority. No matter what happens, she would hold on as long as she can to the only person who loved her after her brother's death.

One day, Cheryl has texted Veronica to come over, and fortunately for her, Veronica was free. She was just lounging in her room that she decided, why not? Cheryl did assure her that her parents were out of the country.

When she got to Thornhill, she was directed where the redhead was, the girl had her head down on the kitchen island. Looking distressed.

"Erm." Veronica clears her throat and Cheryl looked up looking small. It brought all the memories of Cheryl during her previous breakdowns, her hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot and puffy, her nose was red and running. She looked paler not just because she doesn't have any make-up on but because Cheryl was looking at Veronica like she used to back then.

And Veronica just surged forward to her girlfriend. "Baby, I'm right here" she whispered, hugging Cheryl tight. Cheryl cried harder, latching on to Veronica and kissing her, the other girl noticed the pale girl's bruises "I'm right here" she repeated.

Veronica ushered Cheryl to her room and into her bed, much like how she did all those months ago. She stroked the girls hair until her cries die and just hummed a song while rocking her. Veronica curses herself, she thought now was the best time to tell Cheryl was she was brewing to say, but she waited until the girl was calmer.

When the girls broke their embrace, Veronica wiped Cheryl's eyes and smiled at her, the redhead returned it "I missed you" she admitted. And Veronica smiled but it was forced, Cheryl noticed and reached for the other girl's hand. 

"Baby, I kissed Archie..." Veronica blurted. Cheryl felt her hand burnt that she quickly pulled it away, she stared at the tanned girl for a long time, rivers of tears falling from her eyes. Veronica doesn't know what to do, Cheryl has not said a word, her was a expression less except for the tears running down her eyes.

Cheryl cleared her throat, wipes her eyes away, but it wasn't helping, she was still crying but Veronica thinks Cheryl doesn't noticed that she had been. "It was just one time right?" She asked, words sounding raw "It's not going to happen again?.." she adked rhetorically. "You're not going to leave me are you?" She asked lastly but this time it came out with a pained cry.

"Please don't.." she kneeled infront of Veronica and holding both her hands tightly. "Please don't leave me" she begged Veronica. It wasn't what Veronica was expecting, she thought the girl would have kicked her out of Thornhill, she wasn't expecting for the other girl to beg for her to stay.

Veronica only nodded to appease the redhead. She didn't want to be the cause of her death because the other couldn't breath. "Okay." she answered back and Cheryl hugged Veronica "Thank you, thank you" she kept repeating injecting a few i love yous.

Veronica felt guilty and for the next few days she had been with Cheryl more. And Cheryl was eternally grateful. Sure, she wouldn't want it that way, if it were upto her, she'd rather Veronica be inlove with her again, she'd rather that her hugs are warmer and tighter.

Veronica comes by more and but she was just there not really doing anything, and Cheryl notices but doesn't say anything else or do anything.chery was just thankful to spend sometime with her girlfriend.

One night, Cheryl prepared a romantic dinner for Veronica. She cooked all of the favorites she knows of the other girl. Cheryl even had some of the food from New York flown in.

"What are these for Cher?" Veronica asked, a little irritated, she was feeling too forced into being with Cheryl already and didn't bother to hide it. Cheryl just smiled and asked her to sit down. Veronica did and sat across taking a huge swig at the wine infront.

"Our anniversary is coming.." Cheryl started and she saw Veronica sighed. Just like before, she brushed it off "I just wanted to know, if there's anything that you want?" Cheryl asked. "Nothing." Veronica's answer was clipped. 

Cheryl's smiles falls and Ronnie pretended not to notice. "What do you want to do?" Ronnie tried a little more enthusiastic this time.

Cheryl just smiled and reach for her hand "All I want baby is for you to promise to never leave me" she said shyly. "I would do anything in return, just.." Cheryl said again, looking small. "Just stay with me." Ronnie just nodded not promising per se but Cheryl just smiled at her and said "I am so in love with you Ronnie.." 

Ronnie only half smiled and Cheryl surged closer to kiss her. Cheryl felt Ronnie become stoic, it crushes her heart into pieces but she didn't want to let go. Not until she tried harded for the other girl to love her back a tiny bit more than her affections now for the red head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl felt like giving u the fight. Ronnie is restraining and she no longer had the fight in her. Plus, she wanted lemon pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in the season 1 set-up, this will be a lot more like AU

Because I’m so in love with you - Chapter 2 

Ronnie spent the weekend away from Cheryl. Dinner with her was overwhelming enough. She knew better than to lead her on. Chery’s love felt suffocating even when the girl has never once restricted herself from going out with Archie or anyone really. 

“Daddy wanted me to come visit with his lawyer, babe. So I won’t be able to spend the weekend with you.” Veronica explained when Cheryl called her up on Friday night. “Oh! That’s alright, I guess.” The redhead’s voice sound restrained, like she had been crying. Veronica knows that sound, but she chose to ignore it, delving into yet another of her drama will just strain her more. 

“It’s f—fine. I hope you… you have a nice time with Mr. Lodge.” Cheryl tried to sound chipper, but there has been dead air and Veronica kept sighing on the other end of the line. “uhm, I guess… I should… let you rest.” Cheryl conceded. The redhead has been feeling Veronica’s pull and that all that was left was pity, she wasn’t stupid or numb. 

“Okay, Good night, Cher” Veronica said and she waited for the other girl to respond before hanging up. She wasn’t a monster, she wanted to be sure Cheryl was really okay with the weekend arrangement. “Night Ron, I love you.” The redhead cooed. “Right. Me too.” Ronnie said and hanged up.

Cheryl stifled her cries, she was scared Clifford will hear her and take another round of beating at her. She had a minor slip up from her grades because of the absences she incurred when Jason died, it wasn’t a big deal really, but it pulled her GPA to a 3.98. She explained to her father that Principal Weatherby gave her a special assignment to ensure she is able to pull it back up, but her father was not having any of it. 

“You are a pathetic weakling. You shouldn’t even be doing extra work if you did enough.” The older man spat at his child after a sounding slap. He was towering over Cheryl on her bed, having been awoken from her almost peaceful slumber. “I’m sorry, daddy.” She voiced but did not say any further, reasoning with Clifford will only earn her another slap.

Cheryl called Veronica to ask about her day, wanting to have a distraction from the pain of the already forming bruise on her cheek. Thank God it’s the weekend the redhead thought, otherwise she will have to wear a ton of make-up to cover the bruise up. Cheryl wanted to hear the voice of the person who has always been her saving grace, but maybe things has changed on that aspect. Maybe she was just a project for Veronica that she got stuck with till the end of the school year, because nobody else wanted to volunteer for the extra job that didn’t have any credit.

As insecurities crept into the pale girl, she felt her heart broke into a million pieces, so much worse now that Jason is gone. All her saving grace is being taken away from her, and she felt the need to leave. Leave her room, leave her house and just be free from her too busy mind.

Cheryl got off her bed, and pulled on a hoodie, not bothering to casting her hair from her cheeks. She found herself driving to Pop’s at 12 midnight. The kids from high school are all probably home by now. Just to be sure she stayed a little longer at her car before going inside the diner. When she saw the last car pulled out the parking lot, she stepped out the car and went inside Pop’s. 

She went to the very last booth after ordering herself hot chocolate and a burger with a side of onion rings, one of Veronica’s favorites. Pop smiled at her and asked if it was just for one “No Veronica today?” he asked innocently, Cheryl just shook her head and smiled at Pop. 

Cheryl sat in the booth and sighed. She opened her phone to see if there were any messages. There’s none “Of course.” She said and tossed her phone on the table. She remained sat in her seat as she stared out the window, she didn’t realize she had been crying until she heard Pop cleared his throat. 

She immediately wiped her cheeks “Thanks, Pop”. Pop gave a cheery smile and thank god for that because she couldn’t handle another person looking at her with pity. “I threw in some fries in here too, and later, I’ll bring you a slice of any cake that you want. On the house, dear.” Pop chirped and it uplifted her spirits a bit. “I’m okay with your lemon pie.” And he saluted and brought it over.

After paying, and she was sure that she will be left alone, she pulled her headset out and placed it to her ears while listening to her music. She looked stoic, her stare was sad and blank as she nib on her food. It was a relief that her thoughts were not invaded by Veronica. She just spaced out and it felt like one of her dreamless sleeps. 

Cheryl didn’t hear the door chime sound or the footsteps approaching, she didn’t even notice the shadow towering on her side or how the other person slide into the booth opposite her. She was consumed with her silence, immersed into the music that she jumped when a hand was atop hers. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Betty smiled apologetically. “It was just that, I’ve been calling you a while but you were out of it.” The blonde girl was still holding Cheryl’s hand. The voice of the blonde girl registered to Cheryl so she retract her hand away and just nodded and smiled.

For a few minutes, they just ate in silence. Betty was getting antsy because redhead has not once looked at her, she had her eyes cast on her food, nibbling small bites. Betty was contemplating if she should ask where Veronica was or was she waiting on her. She didn’t understand why Cheryl would be by herself at this time of the night. It was unlike her, because she was always with at least one of her pose or Ronnie, this time though she wasn’t and Cheryl’s face was so sad. She waited a few more minutes before gathering enough courage to start up a conversation. 

She cleared her throat and tapped her index finger on the table “Have you been here for a while, Cher?” Betty asked. Cheryl looked at her after a few seconds, “I’m sorry, what?” Cheryl asked.

“I was wondering if you’ve been here long.” She asked again, trying to maintain eye contact. She didn’t get an answer but Cheryl was at least looking at her by now. “It’s… it’s just that you barely touched your food”, Cheryl looked at her plate and drink as Betty gestured towards it.

The redhead sighed “I don’t know how long I’ve been here.” She finally admitted. “Why are you here, Betty?” she asked back.

Betty blinked a couple of times before releasing a breath she didn’t notice she’d been holding. 

“Archie and I was going to meet-up earlier, but he cancelled” Betty answered flatly. “Pop told me you were here and suggested I sit with you.” She added shyly. “Is that alright?” She asked a little hesitantly. 

Cheryl smiled again and averted eye contact, “I supposed it’s fine.” Cheryl was playing with her fries, with her phone on the side, music silently coming from the headset all forgotten.  
Pop came a few minutes after, asking if there was anything the two girls needed. He told them that he was just at the counter if they needed anything else.

“Can I ask for you to heat this up?” Cheryl reached for her cocoa. Pop took it and smiled. “And can I get another fork please? And maybe another cocoa for Betty.” Pop nodded and took Cheryl’s drink.

“I hope it’s okay if I ordered for you.” The redhead said. “I was thinking we can share this pie” she added. Betty smile and all but shook her head excitedly. “I love lemon pie.”

After Pop got back with their hot cocoa and a fork for Betty, she gestured to clean up the barely touched food and place the pie in the middle of the table. Cheryl wiped the fork before handing it to Betty. The blonde took it and said her thanks.

“Ron.. Ronnie’s not into lemon pie. She said… it’s..” Cheryl started “She said it’s too tangy” they both finished and Cheryl smiled, a little more genuinely this time.

They chuckled. “I haven’t had this since Jason, because Ronnie…” she spoke again, not bitterly, but wistfully. Cheryl always like anything that is tangy, that is why her signature was a cherry bomb, she loved how explosive the taste is, but Ronnie was more into the dark chocolately stuff. And so she never ordered lemon pie again.

“Tell you what, Cher.” Betty perked up and the redhead looked at her curiously, she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. “I’ll always share with you if you feel like having one”. Cheryl smiled bigger this time, liking what the blonde offered. “I’ll hold your word on that.”

“It’s a deal.” Betty reached out her hand for Cheryl to shake. The mood lightened a whole lot after they shook on it. Each girl taking bites of the pie until it was all gone.

“Did you have a ride coming here?” Cheryl asked, it didn’t look like there were any other cars in the parking lot. 

Betty shook her head, “I brought my bike.” She answered.  
“Oh! Well, let me drive you home” Cheryl offered, she figured it will be a nice thank you for joining her and making her feel less alone.

Betty beamed. “Cool” Cheryl answered “You just have to help me jimmy your bike at the back of the car.” she added as an afterthought.

The two girls headed out of Pop's after saying their thanks. Each girl eternally grateful to have a place like Pop’s that’s open for 24-hours. In that way, fellows like them had a place to escape in, when needed. 

“We’re here!” Cheryl sing-song. And Betty tentatively looked out her driveway. She contemplated if she’d go down already or if Cheryl wanted more small talks, so she stayed a little longer, and decided she’d go when Cheryl pushed her out. 

“Thanks, Cher! For the pie and the ride” she reached out for Cheryl’s hand that was resting on the stick. “No problem. Ronnie will never forgive me if I let you go home by yourself”.

Betty smiled even when Cheryl’s statement only meant she was forced to do it. “I was wondering if…” Cheryl spoke again startling Betty a little. “Do you have anything to do during the weekend?” Betty was stunned. Cheryl sounded sincere about spending more time with her. “I’m not doing anything this weekend.” Betty answered immediately. “Archie’s got something to do”.

Cheryl just nodded. “Do you wanna hang out at my place? My parents should already be gone when I get home, so I guess we can hang by the pool or watch Netflix?” she waited for Betty to verbally answer her but she was already nodding her head excitedly.

“I’d love that, Cher! I’ll come by in the afternoon.” Betty said, but the last part sounded like a question. “Why don’t you come over in the morning?” Cheryl asked and Betty was surprised yet again. “I can cook for you!” Now that made Betty’s eyes grew bigger.

“What?” Cheryl asked. She was smiling and waiting for Betty’s confirmation, she didn’t wait too long for Betty to say yes. They helped each other bring her bike down and Cheryl walked Betty to her door. It feels very first date like but Betty thought it was so wrong to looked at it like that because she was with her best friend’s girlfriend. 

After securing her bike, Betty stood and looked at Cheryl. “This was fun. I’m glad to run into you at Pop's, Cher.” “Me too.” Cheryl answered back and hugged Betty tighter than she initially intended to. Betty felt like Cheryl needed that hug so she returned it just as much. She felt Cheryl warm breath upon her nape and tried to ignore it. Cheryl clearly has something in her mind and she was glad to be there for the redhead.

They parted and Cheryl went home. After Betty has all cleaned up, she wondered if Cheryl has gotten home safely so she opened her phone to send her a text.

Betty: Hey Cher! Thanks for the ride home.  
Betty: Also, thanks for the pie!  
Betty: And the hot cocoa  
Betty: Ooh, and I hope you got home okay.  
Cheryl: No problem, Betts.  
Betty: I’ll text you in the morning. :)  
Betty: Good night, bombshell.

Betty has bombarded Cheryl with her texts and she briefly worried the redhead will snap at her.

Cheryl: I’ll wait for you. Good night, blondie xx

Cheryl responded back and Betty was glad that the redhead didn’t get irritated at her. She went to sleep and put her phone in alarm at 7am.

Cheryl on the other hand smiled whilst reading the blondes texts, meanwhile there was not one text from Ronnie. She contemplated on sending her girlfriend a text anyway before going to sleep.

Cheryl to Ronnie: Good night, babe. I miss you. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have time to proofread. Hope you like it.

Ronnie saw a text message from Cheryl at almost 3 in the morning, she wondered why she was still awake at this hour. She almost never sleep past 10pm if she can help it. She knows how beauty sleep is important for Cheryl. She’s only awake at this hour if she had been crying or during the times Ronne would sleep over and they wake up in the middle of the night for a little cuddle.

**Cheryl: Good night, babe. I miss you.**

She read the text and was relieved. She’d be really, really upset if she had to go home to tend on her girlfriend. She still love and care about Cheryl, but she just felt like it’s becoming too much of a responsibility. And she’s never really good at it.

**Ronnie: You’re up so late, hun. Go to sleep. Miss yah too.**

She typed in her message and waited for a response, but none came. She figured Cheryl was only half asleep when she sent the message. Cheryl would always send a message when she wakes in the middle of her sleep, something in the likes of sweet dreams and I love yous.

Ronnie was getting ready for their early ride back to New York, she wanted to settle into the hotel and maybe finish all the meetings early so she can meet up with her friends from Spence. At least the ones she’s still in contact with. She figure it will also be a great time to unwind and hop onto the big city life she misses a lot.

Cheryl woke up at 7am, she had a some-what peaceful sleep. She checked her phone and saw a couple of messages. She started opening one by one.

 **Mommy: Cheryl, be sure to be on your best behavior while we’re gone.**

**Betty: Hi Cher. Just woke up. Will be there before 8am.**

**Ronnie: You’re up so late, hun. Go to sleep. Miss yah too.**

**Tina: Is there practice today?**

Cheryl don’t remember receiving this much text before. It was only just Ronnie lately, Jason before he died and her parents. Occasionally there had been texts from her squad, but never that they text her all at the same time. She replied to each one of her texts.

**Cheryl to Mom: Yes, mother. I'm always on my best behavior.**

**Cheryl to Tina: No practice today. You are free to do whatever you please.**

**Cheryl to Ronnie: I had some pie at Pops' with Betty. Xx**

**Cheryl to Betty: Good morning blondie, don't be too excited. ;)**

She sent the last of her texts with a smile. It was a relief to know that Ronnie misses her as well. It just seemed like the brunette never really does, but she just don't want to focus on that. She'd relish on her moments like this with her girlfriend. 

She was also happy to be spending time with someone who seems to enjoy her company as much as does them. 

Cheryl went down the kitchen and started making waffles from scratch. She took out some bacon and eggs too. While everyhing is getting cooked, she brewed some coffee and heated some water in case Betty was the hot cocoa type of girl.

She was crazy moving around thw kitchen and the dinning at the patio when the door bell rang. She went to to get the door, wiping her hands on her apron and brushing off flour as she was at it.

When she opened the door, Betty was looking at the floor, kicking off the ground, she had her hands on her back pockets. She snapped her head towards the door as it opens and beamed at Cheryl.

Cheryl smiled as well, glad that Betty didn't stood her up. "Very punctual. I like it." She teased the blonde. "How long have we known each other, Cher? I'm never late!" She quipped back. "Touché!"

Cheryl stepped aside to let Betty in, she ushered the other girl towards the kitchen first. "I'm sorry it was just me in here, so I had to do everything." Cheryl explained. "Will you help me set the rest up at the patio?" 

Betty assited Cheryl, she never thought the girl can clean up after herself, let alone cook an entire breakfast meal for the two of them. She felt guilty about how much she judge the redhead but swore never again.

After everything has been set at the patio near the pool, Cheryl took off the apron she almost forgot she had it on. She dusted herself off and Betty saw this and found the girl adorable.

Betty reached out for Cheryl's hair, and unintentionally swiped the redhead's cheek. She winched and jumped at this. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to envade your space.." Betty searched the other girl's face but she only shook her head. "It's just you have flour on your hair and on your…" she was cut off, when Cheryl shook the flour off of her hair and cheeks, there was a nasty bruise she hadn't noticed right away. And it wasn't there last night, was it? She briefly wondered. 

"Yeah, how clumsy of me. I started the mixer too early.." she was laughing so cutely, obviously trying to dodge the blondes questioning. 

"It's kind of adorable actually" Betty said soothingly while combing out Cheryl's hair. 

They sat down and started eating, Betty moaning at every bite. It was bit distracting. "This is really good, Cher!"

"I barely made anything from scratch here." Cheryl said with a smirk and Betty knows that's her way of being modest. "You still did great, plus Ronnie said that you are." Betty said and felt a little warmth inside.

"Hey, maybe we should send her a pic of us together! She'd love that!" Betty said and Cheryl visibly stunned and flutter her eyes, "uh, yeah. Great idea." Agreed the other girl.

Betty took out her phone and prepared to take a selfie, she stood next to Cheryl. They took several pictures, mostly wacky ones. At one point Cherly had her arm around Betty's shoulders and the next pic where the red head nuzzled the blondes head. Betty's eyes were scrunched shut but had a smile on her lips.

"Give me your phone and I'll send it to me." Cheryl snatched Betty's phone and all the blonde can do was to protest "Hey! I can do it myself!" 

"Nope. I'll choose and delete the rest!" she rebuttal and stick her tounge out. Betty knew too well that the redhead will just choose all the pictures that she looks good in.

Cheryl handed the phone back at Betty and started typing on her phone.

**Cheryl to Veronica: Hey babe, look who joined me for breakfast!"**

Cheryl typed and sent it to Veronica. She knew that the brunette will like that they're getting along well. She also placed it on her my post in instagram. And hashtag it with #nextbestthingtomyRonron

Cheryl all but tagged Betty and Veronica of their pictures and text messages.Tagging her girlfriend and hashtagging it with #MissyouRonron

Betty received a notification and instantly checked it, she smile through the pictures but her smile faltered at the hashtag #nextbestthing. Betty knew what she was feeling was supposed to be okay. She should not be upset with it, she shove it out of her thoughts at the moment and continued eating.

Cheryl was smiling while finishing off her breakfast, suddenly having a bigger apetite. The biggest one Betty ever witness the girl eat in her lifetime.

"What did you want to do next, Betts?" Cheryl asked after both of them were done and resting a bit. The sun is almost all the way up. 

"Do you wanna go for a dip?" Cheryl gestured towards the pool. "Nah, I don't feel it. Is that okay?" Betty asked and Cheryl was relieved. She didn't want to swim too, she forgot about the fading bruises she still has on her back.

"Sure. Let's watch something instead." Cheryl said and Betty agreed. The two girls cleared up everything before going into her bedroom and opening up her tv.

Betty asked Cheryl if she can step out a bit and call her mom. She forgot that they made plans and she didn't want to leave Cheryl alone after the nice gesture at breakfast. 

"Betty, you promised. Can't you come home and just get back at it after?" Her mom complained on the phone and she said she'll be home at 1pm. They agreed.

Meanwhile, Cheryl checked her phone and saw some likes and comments on her posts and a text message from Ronnie.

**Ronnie: What is Betty doing at your house?**

**Ronnie: Last night it was pie and now its breakfast?**

Cheryl smiled at the cuteness of her girlfriend. She isn't usually this disbelieving and she just wanted to prove to her girlfriend that she can adjust to all of the things and people in Ronnie's life.

**Cheryl: We ran on each other at Pop's. Today, I just wanted company. :( coz I miss you, is all!**

**Ronnie: Huh, but still! You hate Betty!**

Ronnie accused and Cheryl just sighed.

**Cheryl: I dont hate her, we were once close. Our friendship just fell apart.**

**Ronnie: Cheryl, I swear… Don't play pranks on her. Okay, babe?**

**Cheryl: I wont. I'll talk to you later.**

When Betty came back in the room, she can see that Cheryl was upset. She was holding her phone on a death grip and her eyes glassy. When Cheryl noticed, she pretended to yawn and swiped a few tears. Cheryl couldn't understand Ronnie sometimes. Especially right now. She always thought Ronnie will appreciate her efforts to be-friend Betty and the rest again, but now it just confuses her.

"Hey, Cher?" Betty started and Cheryl's face fell once more. Betty hated that look, so she appeased the redhead right away.

"I'm going to watch one movie with you now and then I have to leave…" Cheryl was shaking and nodding her head (made her a little dizzy), she was about to say something but Betty cut her off, "and then I'll be right back at 5-6 ish." Cheryl stopped moving and blinked.

"Yeah, my mother wanted me to come the store with her, but it will be quick." she smiled and continued "I'll be back before you even miss me!" Betty said as if promising to a child.

"Okay. Let's watch one episode of Once Upon a Time" Cheryl said while searching Netflix. When the series was already starting and they were sat comfortably next to each other Cheryl spoke. "I didn't realize you were such an egotistic girl, Betty" it sounded like a tease more than an accusation.

"How so?" Betty asked raising her perfect eyebrow. "Because, who said I'll miss you?" Cheryl said all but serious. Betty must have heard her tone differently the first time. Betty just gaped at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm kidding!" Cheryl lightly shoved Betty's shoulder and the two girls laughed.

"Seriously though, please do come back" Cheryk blurted during the middle of the show, she leaned towards Betty's shoulder. "I promise" Betty said back as she leaned her head towards Cheryl"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little rough. I'm trying to start writing again. I hope whoever is reading it, is having fun. It was as fun to write too.

After watching an episode of the series of their choice, Betty started getting ready to leave. She saw the other girl trying fighting off sleep. She must really be exhausted, the blonde wondered.

"I'm going to leave now, hun so I can get back right away." The blonde spoke, "Is that okay?" she added as an afterthought, not wanting to invade the redhead's personal space.

"Of course, Betts. You have to… aaahh" the redhead yawn and slurred her words "sorry, come back" she finished with a sheepish smile.

"Alright, are you going to be okay here?" The blonde asked, brushing off the redheads hair and tucked it in her ear. She was holding on to the others cheek, caressing it. Betty saw Cheryl's eyes flutter, and she could help but get mesmerized at how pretty her friend is.

Betty cleared her throat. "Alright! I'll be back." She quickly hugged Cheryl and left.

When Cheryl was finally left alone, she turned the tv off and checked her phone. She contemplated on texting Ronnie or calling her. She's been missing her girlfriend, if she's honest with herself she'd say it's not just because of the weekend away from each other, but the growing space between them.

Back in New York, Ronne has just gotten back from her dad's. Everything was tensed and very secretive, it felt more like a business deal than visiting family. She just nodded along to what the grown-ups are talking about. She was there for publicity, so she complied like she always used to.

She has a few more hours to spare before meeting her friends from Spence, so she decided to stay at the hotel and get some rest. She wondered what Betty and Cheryl could be doing at the moment so she decided to check up on them.

"RONNIE! Baby! I was just about to call you!" Cheryl answered her phone with just one ring. "Aww, excited are we? Betty not keeping you enough companied?"

Veronica tried prying just not subtly as she'd hope. "No, it's not that! I just wish you were here!" Cheryl answered shyly.

"How is your day?" Cheryl asked.

"It's boring, though I'll meet up with my friends at Spence later for dinner." Veronica shared in monotone.

"I hope you'll have fun. Betty just left, I'm by myself now." The redhead continued making conversation.

"She did? What are you going to do now?" Veronica asked, suddenly relieved.

"I'm gunna sleep off a bit. I just wanted to hear your voice." 

"Aww, baby! I wanted to talk to you too." Veronica cooed back.

"Lucky timing, I guess. Since Betty left and all" she continued.

"Yeah. She said she'll be back later." Cheryl explained. "Think I'll just order in for dinner." 

"You two are having dinner too?" Veronica asked surprised.

"Is that okay? I really didn't want to be alone." Cheryl grew suddenly worried not running this off with her girlfriend, shd just didn't think it was goung to be a big deal.

"No, of course it's okay. I'm just still a little curious about your motive." Veronica acused

"No? And what motive?" Cheryl sounded hurt.

"Are you really okay with it? And how many times do I have to tell you that there is no motive?" The redhead sounded defeated.

The two girl remained quiet in both ends, neither one continued speaking. Cheryl bit her tongue to avoid herself from lashing out. Veronica wanted to push the other girl's button but it would be easier to do that in person, so she hold off for now.

"I have to go get ready." Veronica finally spoke.

"Alright. Bye, baby. I love you."

"Me too." She answered back.

After the two hanged up, Cheryl contemplated about Ronnie not actually saying 'i love you' back at her any more. The pale girl felt a little tinge in her chest, but pushed it aside. She didn't want anymore reason to feel that way, to pressure the brunette. She chose to stay, for that the redhead felt thankful.

Cheryl finally succumbed to sleep. She slept too late and woke up early. She really needed to get more sleep. She quickly sent Betty the code for the door when she gets back, explaining she'd just some sleep and to wake her when the blonde is back.

After reading Betty's last text, Cheryl slept with a smile.

Betty was getting bored with the chore that is accompanying her mom to this Market Weekend Fair. She wanted to get some stuff for Polly's maternity.

She was just a few paces at her mother's back, trying to get lost in the potteries, goodies and trinkets sold in the market, just then she saw a stall with flowers sold in them.

She has tereible allergies in pollen, but looking at this particular sunflower brought her some inner peace. It reminded Betty of a particular redhead, who is radiant and stunning at first glance and when you stare at it a bit longer, it brings you some kind of happiness, it makes you long for that glow and that freshness to last.

"Hi, can I get the biggest one?" Betty asked the vendor.

Back at the Thornhill manor, Cheryl was still sound asleep. Betty was back and made herself in. She slowly tiptoed into the redhead's bedroom and sat in the space beside Cheryl.

Betty placed the sunflower between herself and the redhead. She watched the rose and fall of Cheryl's chest. Her hand itched to tuck the loose strand of redhair across her face.

"God, you're really pretty." Betty gasped whilst staring at the girl opposite her. She was captivated by the brightness of her face, the tinge of red hue on her cheerks and that luscious lips.

"You're staring, creep." Cheryl called out Betty with a smirk.

The redhead flutter her eyes open, only to be staring back to these big blue eyes. She smiled shyly and casted her eyes down staring back to those baby blues is giving her butterflies. 

Just then, she saw this big yellow flower. She sharply drawn breath. 

"Did you get that for me?" Betty asked, curiously.

"Uh yeah." Betty's voice was low. "It reminded me of you! Extremely captivating." the blonde admitted in a whisper.

Cheryl just stared back Betty, toying with the flower in her finger. Betty was no longer hestitating, giving in to the urge to tuck Cheryl' hair. Betty let her hand stay longer at the the other girl's nape, using her thumb to caress Cheryl's cheek.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Cheryl asked, gulping. Betty smiled at her but her eyes were clouded. Cheryl is not used to having anyone look at her like this, maybe Ronnie in the beginning, but not recently.

Betty was leaning in, and Cheryl feels warmth and excitement, but as the blonde came closer, Cheryl panicked. Her eyes were wide and she brought the flower up to cover her face.

"Achoo!" Betty sneezes. And Cheryl was startled, she tried to cover her face even more with the flower until another sneeze. "Cher, aaah… the… haaa.. flo-chooo errr!" Betty sniffles. 

Cheryl had the flower sit on the bedside table, the one farther away from the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Cheryl asked, a little worried.

"You're not allergic. Are you?"

"I actually am." Betty confirms, wiping away at her eyes that's starting to get watery. And her nose as it itches feom being too close to the flower.

"Then, why did you get it?" Cheryl scolded.

"Because!" Betty exclaimed, but didn't say more.

Cheryl stood up, took the flower away, she saw Betty's hurt expression, "I'm just going to place it in a vase, leave it at the bathroom." She appeased the blonde girl.

"So you stop showering me with your snot!" Cheryl all but laughed. She couldn't stay mad at Betty for what she attempted to do. After all, Betty bought the flower because of her, and ut was a sweet gesture.

Betty laughed along. "I'm sorry and thank you, please get that thing away from me." She meant it as what it means, getting as far away as possible fro the flower to stop the allergies. But Cheryl's face fell a little. Betty couldn't understand the redhead. One moment she's fluttering her eyes at her, the next minute she pushes away and then flinch at her teasing? Cheryl, Betty thought is going to be the death of her.

"I meant, because of the snot." Betty tried to say humor in her voice. And Cheryl did just that. She left Betty wih a box of Kleenex to helo with sniffles. 

After Cheryl was done keeping the flower in the vase, she brought back some antihistamine amd water for Betty. She also rinsed her hand and change her shirt for a good measure.

"Here you go." Cheryl handed Betty the medicine and glass of water. They sat side by side on Cheryl bed, with the wind outside as the only sound emanating the room.

"Thank you, Cher." Betty said, "Wow! This stuff is reqlly strong" she continued while stifli g a yawn.

"Don't fight it, hun." Cheryl stroked Betty's here. "Get a few hours sleep, we'll talk later." The redhead continued.

Betty was out of it in a few minutes. Cheryl moved to lean in her back stairing at the roof of her four poster bed. The pale girl was left with her thoughts, and they are confusing thoughts of the girl beside her, and the girl who still holds her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl, has tossed and turn beside Betty. She’d been trying to figure what the fluttering in her stomach was about. She wondered some more and decided to call on take out.

It will be dinner soon, and she wanted to make sure it’s ready when Betty wakes up. The delivery guy said it’d be another 30minutes to get t Thornhill, so she waited for it while she thought some more. She leaned on her side and face Betty.

She studied the blonde’s face and wondered when their friendship ever has fallen apart. She briefly thought how Jason has been dating Polly and how he keeps trying to make a good impression on Polly’s sister. They have always been doing what Polly want or Betty’s whim. It never was Cheryl’s turn, not even on their birthday, when Betty got sick with the flu and Jason had to help Polly take care of her sister, and then Polly got sick and then Jason. She was left alone for the weekend. Cheryl was stuck with her parents who all forgot about the day, just because Jason, their golden boy was not there.

On Monday following that weekend, Cheryl all but toughen up and started lashing on the blonde and her friends. Betty was friendly at first, trying to understand what happened, if she’s done wrong. After a few weeks, she ultimately give up.

And they were never friends again, Jason kept dating Polly, kept promising ‘next time’ to Cheryl until one day, he asked his twin to stage an accident with him. He promised to go back and save Cheryl, but that too was once again broken.

Cheryl sighed. She liked Betty, even when he had his twin’s supposed undivided brotherly affection. Betty was nice to her, she spoke to her and asked her to come around with her friends at lunch. Betty would bring her small cut out sandwiches, shaped as a cherry or a star and make up stories just to get Cheryl to eat them.

Someone cared enough for her aside from Jason. Archie was nice too, but it is only because he is too much of a gentleman. Polly’s smile and kindness is there too, and sometimes she feels like an older sister too, but maybe she’s jealous because of Betty too?

All the thinking made Cheryl’s head hurt, she was happy to be interrupted when the delivery came. 

She set the food at the dining set in her room. 

There’s no sense eating at the dining hall with just the two of them anyway.

After Cheryl has set the food down, she put her phone in alarm and set it to 8 o’clock in the evening, she figured it’s enough rest for Betty’s allergies to be controlled.

Betty had her back turn from her when she climbed to bed. She lie on her back as well, and closed her eyes and wait for the alarm to ring off.

The two had gotten close while their slumber. Cheryl’s head was lying on Betty’s shoulder, she must have moved and laid on her back. Cheryl had her arms draped on half of Betty’s body. The alarm finally sounded stirring both girl. Cheryl nuzzled further into Betty’s arm, the one where shoulder met torso. When she realized it was Betty she was nuzzling into she bolted away.

Betty was enjoying the embrace too when she felt Cheryl nearly threw her off the bed with her bolt, her eyes grew bigger. Betty guesses it is still better than waking up to spooning one another.

“You didn’t have to throw me off the bed.” Betty sounded a little irritated. 

“You held on to me.” She accused the pale girl.

“I’m sorry.” Cheryl mumbled, “I had a dream about spiders crawling on me.” She lied.

After the two adjusted to being awake, Cheryl sat up and cleared her throat to get Betty’s attention. The other girl was busy looking at her cellphone. 

“I ordered before I joined you in bed, I mean sleep.” She stated, staring into the food at Cheryl’s small dining table.

“We should eat something and maybe watch another episode?” 

Cheryl stood up, and started putting out the take boxes out. She got some water bottles and soda in case Betty wants one.

“When did you order this, Cher?” Betty asked as she find her way to her seat opposite Cheryl. She wipe away the sleep off her eyes. 

“Hmm, Chinese! Did you get some egg rolls? How about wonton?” the blonde searched through each take out containers.

“Yes, it’s all there. They even have pad thai noodles!” Cheryl exclaimed. “Red Panda is amazing!” Betty hummed her pleasure.

“You’re an angel, Cher. Seriously!” Betty spoke in between bites. 

“Ronnie is so lucky, I’m so jealous right now!” after saying that last bit, Betty choked a little. Cheryl immediately hand the blonde girl a bottle of water and a napkin. 

“Stop! It’s just take away! Cheryl brushed off.

“Besides, I’m the one who’s lucky to have someone like Ronnie.”

Betty nodded at this, keeping her eyes at her food. 

The taller girl can feel Cheryl’s gazed, is she waiting for confirmation from her?

The two kept eating, only bantering on whoever gets to eat the last piece of egg roll or wonton. They settled happily after eating. They started talking about school, and Cheryl explained how she asked Principal Weatherby about doing any task to make up on her GPA. Betty suggested that the redhead can work at the Blue and Gold, not running errands (Cheryl will kill her!) of course, but maybe cover up some pages. Cheryl liked the idea and agreed.

“Are you sure you want me at the Blue and Gold?”

Cheryl asked a little reluctantly after a few minutes, she worried her lip and Betty stared.

“Of course! Are you kidding me, people would flip about you being part of it.” Betty exclaimed.

“Flipped?”

“I mean, they’d be excited.” Betty corrected.

“Right!"

The two girls cleaned up the table, throwing away the take out boxes. Cheryl excused herself to change for bed too.

“Do you wanna stay over?” Cheryl asked, all puppy dog eyes at Betty.

“Sure! I just don’t have clothes. And I’ve been wearing this all day.”

Betty gestured to her clothes and making a face. She didn’t get a chance to freshen up, making most of her time by spending time with the redhead and accompanying her mom.

Cheryl took her cheering sweats out and some sleep shorts. She also gave Betty a new tooth brush and undergarments in case she wanted to take a bath. Betty took it and she was instructed to use the bathroom across the hall.

“I lined up the series, we can continue watching now.” 

Betty started when Cheryl step out of her bathroom, hair all wet cascading down her face down to her shoulders. She now faintly smell like vanilla. Betty didn’t particularly like that scent, but on Cheryl, she doesn’t mind about it at all.

“That’s great.” The redhead replied and sat beside Betty, their arms brushing.

Betty felt a shiver creep up her arms. 

_What is this she's feeling?_

After finishing up an episode, the redhead wiggled in her seat. "I'm getting bored." 

"What do you want to do?" Betty asked back.

"I definitely still want to watch more, but I'm bored." Cheryl pouted like a child.

Betty thought what else they can do, she really enjoyed watching too and is excited to know what happens with Prince Charming and Snow White. She smiled when a thought came to mind.

"Ooooh, I know! Let's drink!" Betty suggested.

"A shot for every arrow use or sword fight?" Betty explains. "When it's Charming, I get to drink if it's Snow, then it's you who takes the shot!"

"Me for Snow?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, because you're as white as snow." Betty winked.

"How original." Cheryl snorted good naturedly.

"Ha ha. Whatever. So are you game?" Cheryl asked.

"G!" Cheryl hurriedly went to her father's liquor cabinet. Grab herself some fancy scotch and two glasses. 

"Here!" Cheryl showed the treasure she got. She took out her foldable breakfast tray and place it between them. 

Playing the next episode they got ready with their shots. Laughing each time one downs a drink. The two girls took turns, making faces each time the golden drink burn down their throats.

"I'm getting pretty wasted!" Cheryl hiccuped. "Snow's pretty badass!" 

Betty laughed and cheered. They kept drinking and after the episode, the two girls are pretty wasted.

"Why don't we lose the tv show and just drink?" Betty suggested and Cheryl nodded, cannot compose a sentence anymore.

Cheryl was all bright red and slurring her words.

They took shot after shot, as if like there's no tomorrow.

"I love Veronica so much, Betty." The redhead blurted out, her face blank. It looked like she'd say more so Betty just nodded. "It scary, because I've never loved anyone this much before." She continued.

"I'm sure Ronnie loves you just as much."

Betty spoke solemnly when it seems like Cheryl wasn't going to speak anymore.

"Yeah, sure!" Cheryl scoffed, disbelieving.

"Or maybe she just feels stuck." The pale girl said bitterly. 

"Like she's staying out of pity!" She continued talking, brushing off a tear that escaped her eyes.

"She kissed Archie, did you hear?" Cheryl asked.

Betty was surprise Ronnie went ahead and told Cheryl about that. Sure she appreciate the girl's honesty. But it was the agenda behind it that worried her about. 

Veronica did give away hints about feeling restraint. Betty just thought it was the old New York girl talking, she didn't really think it was because of Cheryl. The redhead had always been okay with her girlfriend's activities even if it doesn't involve her.

"She never says I love You anymore." Cheryl spoke again through a hiccup.

"She would say "me too" or just smile at me." Cheryl quoted, she wasn't stopping herself from crying anymore.

Betty did notice Veronica's coldness towards Cheryl, she used to be so protective of her girl. Ronnie would always reach out for her hand or stroke her hair. She'd smile at Cheryl and the opposite girl would instantly light up. Betty thought Veronica as lucky to be able to do that to Cheryl. She's known the pale girl a long and only a few people has the effect on her.

There are times in the past when Jason and Polly were still going out and the two sibnlings are left alone that Betty takes victoey when she's able to make Cheryl enjoy their time together.

"I'm sure she loves you. She might just not say it as much" Betty tried to convinced the redhead, yet again.

_Action does speaks louder than words"_

Cheryl shook her head. "No, Betty. Nobody can even tolerate me for long, how else can anyone really love me?"

"Jason even planned his escape, didn't he?" She spitted bitterly. "Jason left me in the hands of the man who beats me down. He left me to the woman who shreds every fiber of my morale." 

Betty was shoked at how raw these emotions are that Cheryl is showing her. The blonde felt her blood boil at how cruel Cheryl's parents are. Clifford and his stupid heavy hands, if only Betty can curse Penelope's cruel words back to her. .

Betty put the table between them away and came closer to Cheryl. She wiped away the pale girl's face, she stroke her hair and caress her cheeks, much like how Ronnie does in the past. Cheryl on the other hand had seemingly calmed down.

"No one can stand me." Cheryl spoke defeatedly.

"Hush. That's not true" Betty cooed.

"I'm still here."

"You'll eventually get tired of me too."

Betty shooked her head. She moved closer to the pale girl and kissed her forehead.

"Never." Betty breathed out.

"You are lovable, okay?" Betty punctuated with a kiss at both Cheryl's cheeks.

"I'm never getting tired of you" Betty looked at Cheryl, she wanted the other girl know how sincere she is with it. Cheryl nodded her eyes cast down and she was still crying.

 _damn it, how can I make her stop from crying?_ Betty wondered.

Betty lifted Cheryl's chin to get the pale to look at her. As Betty hold Cheryl's stare, she felt her heart swell, she's known her so long but didn't really bother help her with her inner battles and tried to ignore all those beating marks on the pale girl arms. She tried to keep away to her family drama. Guilt flashes on to Betty's being. She failed her friend. 

Betty leaned in and kissed Cheryl, she wanted it to translate her unspoken apologies and promise to never let go.

"I promise." Betty spoke and leaned in for another kiss, Cheryl pouted her lips to meet Betty's lips this time.

The kiss was brief and Betty continued to wipe away Cheryl's tear stiken face, she stroked the red hair away from her face. Cheryl's eyes were close and thank god for that, because Betty wouldn't be able to handle the other girl's questioning gaze.

Cheryl lied down and faced the opposite direction. Betty took the breakfast tray away so Cheryl can be comfortable. 

When Betty got back on the bed, she lied on her back and contemplated what she's done. She was sure that Cheryl will tear her down once they're both sober. Or maybe not, Cheryl has gone soft since Ronnie and her got together..

 _Oh shoot! Ronnie!_ Betty decided it was Ronnie who's going to tear her down.

"Betts" Cheryl spoke, her voice coarsed.

"I'm here." Betty spoke and reached for Cheryl's arm.

"Can you hug me till fall asleep?" The redhead asked meekly.

Betty leaned on her side and draped her arms across Cheryl, pushing her back towards Betty's front. Her thumb moving cirles on top of Cheryl arms, making her calm, Cheryl is still crying.

Betty pushed tearing down problems aside, she will worry about that later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will revolved among Cheryl and her friends. Triggers something in Veronica, is it the fight the fight to be the better girlfriend to Cheryl or is to mark what is her over Betty?

Veronica's dinner with her friends at Spence was pretty eventful.

"That small town has tamed you down, girl!" Ashley, one of her friends said, impressed.

"I'm still me, just less partying and shopping." Veronica convinced that she is the same fiesty friend they have.

"Don't you have a girl friend?" Emily asked, sounding skeptical. No matter how long theu know Veronica, they still can't keep up with her current flavor.

"That, I do." Veronica confirmed.

"Where is she?" Em asked.

"Why didn't you bring her? Afraid someone's gunna steal her?" Naya asked teasingly.

Veronica scoffed. "She's back home. Spending time with one of my best friends there." 

"Is your friend gay?" Naya asked.

"What?!" Veronica asked, confused.

"I mean, is she into girls?" Naya answered, as if it was an obvious question.

"I'm pretty sure Betty's straight" Veronica said, sounding confident.

The three girls ate their dinner and sipped wine in silence. 

“Well, considering you mark your territory and claim your property, I’m sure no one will cross you.” Naya said, and the two girls nodded along in agreement.

Back in Spence, anyone Veronica says is hers, is for no one’s taking. It doesn’t matter if she’s in Riverdale now, Cheryl is hers and she will make sure they know it.

“I think the better question is, do you really love this girl?” Em asked thoughtfully.

“I haven’t even seen a decent photo of you together, hell she doesn’t even have one in any of your posts!” Naya exclaimed.

“Here’s a picture of her. She sent it to me earlier.” Veronica hand over the recent pictures Cheryl sent her at breakfast. It also happens to include those with Betty in them.

“Well hello there, Ginger!” Naya said in mock predatory, she’s testing Veronica, and the brunette knows this, but sometimes she lets it get to her.  
“Don’t even.” Veronica warned.

Naya laughed heart fully, head thrown to the back. “You’re too easy.”

“Is this your best friend with her?” Emily asked, pointing into the picture of Cheryl kissing Betty’s head.

“Yes!” Veronica answered annoyed. “Their apparently inseparable this weekend.”

“Well then, you better rush home!” Naya advised.

“I’m not worried about their closeness, I’m worried about Cheryl’s motives.” Veronica explained.

“Cheryl’s kind of a mean girl in Riverdale. That’s at least before I came.” Veronica continued.

“She actually looks genuinely happy in these pictures and aren't they actually friends? I mean long before you came?" Em stated.

Emily’s convinced that Cheryl does not have an ulterior motive in this scene at all.

“I actually sense the sorrow in her eyes.” Em said, looking contemplatively.

“How can you “sense” that? All their pictures were smiling!” Veronica said, irritatingly, quoting  _sense_ in emphasis.

“I uh” Em suddenly grew conscious of what she was going to say. “Actually, I went through her Instagram and Twitter account”

“Stalker much?” Naya teased.

“Well no, I just wanted to see who this girl is and why Veronica let herself get tied THIS LONG!” Em defended herself, whilst turning to their friend.

“Come to think of it, you never really date seriously.” Naya agreed.

“So anyway, I looked through her tweets.” Emily continued, her demeanor sad. “Have you seen her posts V?” Em asked.

Emily paused, searching the smaller girl’s face, waiting for acknowledgement, but got none.

“Well get it to it, E!” Veronica barked.

“Just read through it, most posts seemed dejected.” Em bite back.

“And those posts were mostly ignored. When her posts were about you or cheering and other stuff, you’ll see a great deal of like.” Emily contemplated, sadness etched her forehead.

Guilt drowned Veronica,  _how come I never notice this stuff anymore?_

Once again Veronica is filled with self-reproach, Cheryl is her responsibility.  _Is she really just a responsibility?_

Veronica sighed, she didn’t want to feel this weight anymore.

“Actually…” Veronica breathed out slowly, “I’m feeling too pressured taking care of her.” the petite girl confessed.

“Her life is messed up!” she cried out.

“Beater of a father, derogatory mother, dead twin brother, a bunch of user friendly  _friends_ ” Veronica listed off.

“I can’t cope what I am consoling her of anymore, you know?” Veronica pleaded her friends to agree.

“All the more does she need you, V.” it surprise both Em and Veronica when Naya spoke.

"I know!!" Veronica growled in frustration.

" **Do.You.Love.Her?** " Emily punctuated each word.

"Of course, I do." Veronica answered in a whisper.

"I'm just not sure I can handle it anymore." Veronica admitted.

"Then figure it out, before you end up hurting her." Once again, it was Naya speaking sense into Veronica.

"I still want her in my life." Veronica spoke again, the most sincere she had been all night.

"Then do whatever it takes." Em encouraged her friend.

The three friends continued dinner talking about Spence, it's boys and how much money they spend.

After she's gone home, Veronica decided she'd come back home to Riverdale early. She haven't heard from Cheryl since ghey last talked that afternoon.

There's not one text too. It is so unlike Cheryl not to text or call before sleeping. Veronica grew worried, did Clifford took her daughter's phone again? Did her mother lock her up just because.. Eversince Jason's funeral and Veronica witnessing Cheryl's parents laid their hands on her, things has always been tough for the redhead. The only time Cheryl is free from scrutiny is when her parents are away. And even when they are, their cruelty remains in the house because the girl is left to fend for herself.

She understands how Cheryl's frustration and lack of love in her life is what makes her act like a bitch at school. Yet Veronica sees through it, because she knows Cheryl's all bark and no _actual_ bite.

Veronica decided not to bother Cheryl, she'd probably be already asleep anyway.

Back at Thornhill, Cheryl cried herswlf to sleep, with Betty pulling her impossibly closer. Cheryl can feel Betty's face nuzzed at thw back of her skull and the redhead feels it soothe her.

Betty hums and rocks Cheryl, she would pause and saying soothing words, and it effectively worked because the two girls fell asleep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Veronica for the first time in months is excited to see Cheryl. She woke up early and ordered a town car back to Riverdale.

She briefly forgot about Blossom parents, if they were home, they will question Veronica's early visit, so she decided to call Cheryl and let her know she was almost at her house.

"Hello?" Cheryl answered her phone sleepily.

"Hey Cherrybomb" Veronica chirped.

"Babe?" The redhead asked confusedly.

"Yes dear, who else?" Veronica teased.

"What time is it?" Cheryl asked.

"It's 7, didn't who go to your morning run?" Veronica asked back.

"Run? I'm sorry baby. My brain is still half asleep. Why are you calling?" Cheryl's brain is still heavy with sleep, or is it a tell tale sign of a hangover, she wasn't sure.

"That's alright boo. I'm calling because I'm at your gate already. I got back early, so maybe we can cuddle and you can go back to sleep." 

Cheryl is surprise to say the least, Veronica is never this spontaneous anymore. "Um, okay. They key is" 

"At its hidden place, yeah. I know." Veronica finished off for the redhead.

"Okay. I'll see you."

"Bye." Veronica hanged up.

When the car stopped infront of the big wooden double doors, Veronica hopped out and said his thanks to the driver. She immediately took thw key out its hidding place and let herself in.

Meanwhile Cheryl tried to shake the sleep off of her ultimately waking Betty up.

_shoot! I forgot about Betty!_

_Betty. The kiss. Oh. No._

"Hey what's wrong?" Betty asked groggily.

"Veronica is here."

"Baaaaeee--eyy" Veronica's attempt for a surprise was cutoff by the sight of a dishieveled blonde beside her equally dishieveled hair girlfriend.

"Betty, wha, uh, what, why are you here?" Veronica found it hard to string her sentence.

Betty's mouth was open, she triend closing it finding her words until her mouth is just opening and closing like a fish out of the ocean.

"I asked her to sleepover." Cheryl explained.

Veronica scanned the room and found a bottle of scotch on her mini table, her thoughts were getting clouded.

Cheryl followed her girlfriend's line of sight and sighed, she thought that there's nothing wrong with drinking with a friend, so she said just that.

"We were watching, got bored, played a game involving shots." Cheryl explained.

"It was late. Betty had a little too many drinks, so I asked her to sleepover." The redhead continued.

Betty tried to lighten the awkward pauses."Besides, I really can't walk straight, let alone drive my bike home" 

"Bike? I didn't even see it when I was dropped off."

Veronica tried to recall the front porch and she could have sworn Betty's bike was not there, otherwise she would not be this surprised.

Betty felt like she needed to specify. "It's just across the porch, by the grass."

Veronica nodded and walked through the bed to properly greet her girlfriend. She carefully looked at Betty too, careful not to make it obvious that she's feeling awkward. 

When she reach the bed, she kneeled on her left, and reach for Cheryl face, tilting it back so she ca scan over the redhead's face. The bruise is already unnoticeable. Veronica brushed Cheryl's hair back and leaned on for a kiss.

It started as a close mouth kiss until Veronica statted moving her mouth pushing Cheryl close and bitting her lower lip.

Cheryl's hands suddenly had to hold on the collar of the brunette's jacket. 

"Babe, mmm," Cheryl tried to pull away, "Bie, aww," Veronica bit and soothed Cheryl's now swollen lips.

"Veronica." Cheryl was finally able to pull a few inches away to stop themselves from kissing.

Veronica eyed an awkward looking Betty, her blonde friend trying to avert eye contact even though Veronica clearly wanted to.mske her watch the small show.

She just smiled at Chery, giving another peck on the lips. "I just missed you, that's all"

"I missed you too, but we've got company…" Cheryl spoke and tilted her head towards Betty.

Betty in turn perked up, she stoop up from the bed fixing her borrowed clothes. Veronica knows those were Cheryl's and she tried to just ignore acknowledging it 

"Nah, it's fine." The blonde ticked her tongue, "V! Hi, how was your trip?" The blonde tried to change topic.

Cheryl was thankful. Veronica's surprise was a surprise, and she felt the excitement and bloodrush from the kiss.

It had been too long since the brunette was this passionate towards her. Yet, there's a small part of her that didn't want Betty to see what just happened.

The kiss Betty and Cheryl shared the night before was short but just as passionate if not more.

She's having mixed emotions that it's making her dizzy all of a sudden, she didn't hear how the two bestfriends exchanges went.

"Babe, hey, where d'yu go?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl mocked hang herself "Hangover." 

"Well, it's good I'm treating you both at Pop's." Veronica excitedly urged as she pushed Cheryl and Betty of the bed.

Veronica smirked _I will make it up to you, Cher. You're mine._

 _What an interesting turn of events._ Betty wondered.

_Oh.My.God. Why am I feeling guilty?_ Cheryl is still at a lost. 

The three girls headed to Pop's, Cheryl drove silently with Veronica holding her right hand and Betty's heart felt small stabbing pain as she watch it all in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings. Child abuse. Flashback.

“Josieee!” Cheryl called out to the curly haired girl.

The three girls were already seated when Josie and the pussy cats entered the doors of Pop’s.

Josie approached their table, waving at the three girls, but mostly Josie. 

“I didn’t know you were back from your dad’s?” Cher said, looking at her friend.

Josie sat beside Betty and looked back at her friend “Yeah. It was a quick visit.”

Josie was across Veronica and she directed her gaze towards the pearl jeweled girl.

“And I see you’re back too.” She asked, with a tinge of ferocity. “Didn’t New York _excite_ you enough?” 

Veronica has an idea why Josie is acting this way, she is Cheryl’s friend after all. She doubts Chery ever says anything bad against her, she knew too well how in love the redhead is with her for her to say anything that will make Josie consider about stopping their relationship.

“My V here misses me.” Cheryl said while bumping Veronica’s shoulder “That’s why she got back early.”  
Veronica nodded. 

"Isn't right?" Cheryl wiggled her eyebrows 

“That’s right.”

“Mhmmm…” Josie didn’t sound convinced.

“My friends were a bore. I should have tagged Cheryl along.” Veronica contemplated.

The four girls were silent for a full minute, they all seemed to be thinking about what Veronica said. _She should have brought Cheryl with her._

The waiter came with Betty, Cheryl and Veronica’s order. Josie got an on the house milkshake, her posse tuck away in some booth.

“Cheryl?” Josie called on to her friend.

“Hmm?” the redhead peeked, it seems like she was more interested in her food.

“Why do you look like shit?” Josie asked. She’s never seen the girl unkempt outside the walls of Thornhill before. Even when she was on her downward spiral moments, she’s never out her house without a shade of make-up.

Betty snorted and Cheryl stuck her tongue out to her. 

Veronica noticed the exchange and saw a little green. “Because, this little nugget is hungover.”

Cheryl worried her lips, and looked at the girls at the table, “I am.” Cheryl, in Josie’s horror even slouched. 

“Why did she drink?” Josie asked Veronica accusingly. 

“I don’t know, ask Betty.” Veronica defend herself. 

Josie turned to Betty who she only acknowledged after Veronica pointed a finger at the blonde girl.

“You know what happened last time, Cher.” Josie chastise the pale girl. 

“Are her parents home?” Josie turned to Betty, the opposite girl shook her head. 

“They haven’t been since Friday night…” Betty looked at Cheryl questioningly “Right, Cher?”

The redhead nodded. 

“Did you know about this?” Josie asked Veronica again.

“You better replace whatever bottle she opened, before Clifford notices.” Josie turned to Betty.  
Cheryl reached out her friend’s hand. “It’s alright, they won’t be home for a while.”

“Mother texted last night, saying their business affair were extended” Cheryl looked at her phone and showed it to Josie. Josie reading the message, disgust painted all over her face.

“But still!” Josie looked worried. “Betty, promise me you’ll replace it. Okay?”  


Betty just nodded her confirmation.

“I really have to go.” Josie stood up, preparing to leave. “We have practice.” Josie checked the booth were her girls are at and signaled them leaving.

“Veronica, I trust you’ll look after Cheryl, please.” Josie sounded defeated, the darker girl waited for the brunette to acknowledge her.

“Of course.”

Josie didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway, they really have to get going. 

“So, why did you two decided to drink?” Veronica asked no one in particular.  


Betty was about to answer but Cheryl beat her to it. “I got bored and thought it’d be _chill_ , to you know, playing a drinking game.” 

“Chill?” Veronica mocked asked. 

“Yeah. We drank whenever someone did something in that series we were watching.” Cheryl’s explained.

“Cheryl…” Betty spoke and the two girls looked at her.

Betty’s voice was careful yet curious. “What did Josie meant about _what happened last time_?”

“Why is she so freaked out about returning anything back?” the blonde asked.

“Was that why you have that bruise on Friday?” 

Veronica’s ear picked “What bruise?” she turned to her girlfriend, examining her ace. 

Veronica had that protective look on her face again, Cheryl was a little scared will get mad again about her parents. “Did he hurt you again, babe?” 

Cheryl nodded. “My GPA slipped.”

“I swear, Cher…” Veronica clenched her fist and banged on the table. “I am going to sue you father for child abuse.”  


If Cheryl was scared earlier it was nothing compared to how panicked stricken her face is now, her breakfast long forgotten.

“No, don’t. It’s my fault for missing school and some tests. I told him about the activities I can take to make up for the grades.” Cheryl sad, trying to appease Veronica’s fuming. 

Veronica sighed. She held the redhead’s chin softly and tilted it to the side where the fading bruise was at. She leaned in and place soft kisses in it. Cheryl’s eyes were close and she calmed down.

Betty watched the contact between her friends and felt relieved that Veronica didn’t brush Cheryl off, like in some instances that she ignores the gloom in Cheryl’s eyes.

Betty cleared her throat, gaining both girls' attention.

“You said that on Friday, but what did Josie mean?” Betty was flustered, she can’t help but feel responsible for consequences of Cheryl’s drinking. 

“Josie’s just being an overprotected friend” Cheryl answered, trying to dodge more questions.  


Betty was not easy to elude, they did call her _Nancy Drew_ , for a reason.

Cheryl sighed defeatedly.

“It’s the only way for them to be reminded that I didn't drown with Jason at the river.” 

“If something was amiss, if I didn’t get good enough grades, if I drink up all the wine…” Cheryl paused, she tried to control the quiver in her lips.

“Father knocked me off the bed one night, my mother hot on his heels, she said that there are 3 bottles of wine missing.” Cheryl's narratedly somberly

“I didn’t drink them, just hid it away.” She promised. 

“I was in bed early for Vixen's practice. He yanked me awake, shook me up and gave me a back handed slap. I didn't even understand what was so maddening about it...”

Cheryl said sarcastically.

"Josie was sleeping over at the time" Cheryl turned to Veronica.

"It was the night you told me about Archie. She came over…" Veronica was stunned.

"I'm sorry Cher…" Veronica apologized. Cherl just gave her girlfriend a sad smile, mouthing _it's okay_

"So when they think I've had a good enough beating, I took the bottles out, Josie was too shock to speak at first" 

**flashback**

_Josie was startled by the bang of Cheryl's bedroom door opening. She watched in horror how the older and bigger man hovered Cheryl's bed kicking it. He yanked his daughter off the bed, slap her twice until she was pushed to the wall. The old man pinning her with his arms and body weight crushing Cheryl's shoulder._

_"Daddy, what's the matter?" Cheryl cried. She didn't think this is how they will react. The most she was expecting was a well placed insult._

_"You! You should have died instead of my sweet boy." Penelope said seething._

_Cheryl thought, God this woman really loved her wine_

_"I wish it was me too, instead of Jayjay." Cheryl shouted back. It earned her a resounding slap. ___

_The older man banged her another time towards the wall and left her crying. When Cheryl was sure they were alone, she hurried to the bathroom door and took the bottles of wine she hid, so her mother don't drunk herself to sleep every night._

_Josie all but followed the pale girl, wanting to console her, but she was to schocked to speak. So she sat with her friend on the floor._

_Josie watched Cheryl down the first full bottle of wine. Cheryl already leaning her back at the foot of the bed, opening the second bottle of wine, Josie tried to stop her friend._

_"Cher, sweetie, honey, look at me…" Josie coaxed, but it fell on deaf ears, Cheryl struggling to open the second bottle of pinot noir"_

_"Aha!" the redhead cheered, taking a large swig. She handed it Josie and trying to get her to drink._

_Josie knew better that to get her friend talking is to take a swig of wine herself. She was right._

_"I shouldn't have gone with Jason at sweetwater River. Or it should have been me. No one will miss me. I'm horrble." she cried ranting I and it should haves._

_They were in their third bottle when Josie needed to pee, she left Cheyl, making her promise not drink anymore. The redhead nodded, but honestly, Josie doesn't think it registered on her. She hurried going so she can get back right away before anything else happened._

_When Josie got back, Cheryl was slumped on the floor, lifeless and barely breathing. Josie called Reggie to hurry to the Blossoms so they can rush Cheryl to the hospital, afraid that if she come to the redheaded parents, they'd let their daughter be._

_Cheryl suffered alcohol poisoning. Her body is too fragile to consume that much alcohol. Cheryl's doctor revealed to Josie that she slightly malnorished. They also asked about the bruises and Josie was so tempted to tell on the Blossom parents, but they are still minors, who knows what could happen if she reported what she witnessed?_

_When Cheryl woke after a few hours, Josie was waiting patiently for her friend to finally tell her what's happening. And that's how Josie learnt about the occasional beating, Cheryl not eating and all things Veronica. Josie made Cheryl promise never to test her parents again and to keep away from alcohol. Cheryl has promised._

**end of flashback**

__"How did I not know this?" Veronica asked in horror, she had been crying. Betty waz even crying._ _

__"After you told me and when I said it was okay, you left early, remember?" Cheryl asked._ _

__"So I called Josie, I told her not to get mad at you. That it was okay, you were sorry." Cheryl started crying, the memory fresh in her mind._ _

__"After the whole hospital thing, Josie never wanted me to drink alcohol again. She wanted to know if my father has laid another hand on me. Last Friday was the only time he hit me again, all other times was just tight grips." Cheryl assured her friends._ _

__"I tried to avoid it as much too. I live for the days that they are away, even if I had to do everything, at least no one bothered me." She said light heartedly._ _

__"So come on girls. Don't mind Josie. It's all in the past." Cheryl winked at her friends and continued scarffing down her food._ _

__"You're the strongest woman I know." Betty reached for Cheryl's hand, and they both smile._ _

__Betty knows this is all a front, that she's still lonelg despite what she said or that she gets more than tight grips. Betty knows Cheryl's overcoming it, trying to better her life, keeping herself together beforw she begs for people's love and acceptance. And Betty's heart is swelling. She wanted to give it all to her friend. Whatever possible way._ _

__Betty briefly studied Veronica's features. The smaller girl's clenching her jaw, looking apologetically at Cheryl. She saw that fire that was once her fierce protectiveness of the redhead. She wonders what her bestfriend will do, and she hopes… _God Betty hopes that Veronica stops brealing Cheryl's heart__ _

__Maybe Ronnie wont have too. Maybe Betty could help, in what way no ine can tell. Both girls internally promises Cheryl a happier tomorrows._ _


End file.
